


My Immortal

by orphan_account



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M, None of them are actually related like they are in the anime, Vampire! AU, asumas clumsy, how to tag, riku falls in love at first sight, tomoe and shizuma are mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Riku falls in love with someone whos blood is sweet, and reminds him of his mother's home cooking while he was still human. Will he be able to finally come to terms with what has happened or will he need major help along the way?





	1. That Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever so I'm sorry if this doesn't quite seem the best. I'm finally free from work for awhile, or at least my hours have cut down. I don't even know why I've written this other than for myself and one of my closest friends. It's completely self indulgent RikuAsu and TomoShizu because we're thirsty for them. Comments and notes are appreciated as well as kudos, but not necessary. I just hope that everyone can enjoy reading this as I've enjoyed writing it.

Being a vampire wasn’t easy. There were so many unspoken rules that had to be followed if you wanted to survive. Yagami Riku was one of these said vampires. It included rule number one stating, don’t tell anybody what you are. It was the biggest rule, aside from rule number two stating, vampires cannot kill another’s mate. If there was something Riku learned in his 300 years, it was that he was probably never going to find a mate. Nobody intrigued him enough to keep his interest and there had never been an instant where he ‘fell in love at first sight’.

Mayuzumi Asuma loved sweets, and always went out late at night to grab a snack from the convenience store. One night as he was walking down the street, somebody caught his eye. It was someone who seemed to be in his teens, and he looked breath taking in the moonlight. Next thing Asuma knew, he was sitting on the ground in a daze. _Damnit, I walked into a lamp post again how uncool._

Asuma felt something dripping on his face, and when he reached up to touch it, there was blood. Well, it’s not the first time he’s walked into something and gotten a bloody nose. It certainly won’t be the last time either. Not too long after his nose started bleeding, it stopped and he looked around to see if anyone was watching him. He noticed that the man he was looking at was gone, and Asuma was glad for that fact now.

The first thing Riku smelled was blood. A scent so sweet it smelled like his mother’s home cooking when he was still human. The thought saddened him but he shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He looked around and saw the cause of the smell, there was a young man, who seemed to be in his mid to late teens sitting on the ground and holding his nose. This man was gorgeous, bright blue eyes, two-toned hair, black and blonde, also with a tint of a blush on his cheeks. _Is this what it feels like to fall in love?_ Riku felt that his heart was racing out of his chest. He clutched his hand over where his heart is and tried to remember what he was doing.

Riku turns and walks as fast as possible to get away from the smell. He had to figure out what to do about this now. He needed to make sure he protects this gorgeous man, but he had so many questions he needed to ask and now was not the time to let his vampire instincts take over. He turned down the nearest alley and made his way back to his house where he was living with his ‘brother’. Said brother just happened to be his best friend who he met 200 years ago.

Yagami Tomoe was 700 years old, he had seen too many depressing things, but he’s also seen so many happy moments and he was so ready to just spend his life in happiness with his mate and his brother. Tomoe met Mayuzumi Shizuma 500 years ago when he was in a down point of his life. His home town was destroyed by war and he didn’t have anywhere to go. The one day here comes someone with a smile as if he was an angel and Tomoe fell for him quickly. Needless to say, a year after courting Shizuma, it ended with Tomoe turning him into a vampire to spend the rest of his existence together.

“Tomoe-nii! I have an issue that I need help with!” Riku burst into the apartment at full speed, splintering the wood slightly. If there was anyone who could help him figure out these feelings it would be Tomoe and Shizuma. They were the closest people to him and he valued them greatly for everything that they’ve ever done to help him survive in a world he never knew existed.

“Riku? What’s the matter?” Shizuma was in the middle of sweeping the floor when Riku came home. It was something that helped pass the time while Tomoe was out at work. Reading also was one of his many hobbies as well as playing the piano. There were many things he missed about being human, but being able to live with his soul mate was definitely a better option than marrying someone he didn’t truly love and dying alone.

“Shizu-nii? Where’s Tomoe-nii? I thought he’d be home from work already. I’m having conflicting feelings and I figured he might be the best person to ask.” Riku toed off his shoes in the hall before entering and sitting on the couch and gathering his knees to his chest. Even now his heart felt like it was racing and he couldn’t forget the scent of the blood. It was so sweet, and it was something Riku could get drunk on, if vampires could even get drunk.

“Tomoe’s working an extra shift. He should be home in a couple of hours. Is there something I can try to help with? I do have some knowledge that may be of help.” Shizuma placed the broom against the wall and sat on the couch next to Riku. He wasn’t an expert on things that concerned vampires, but he has learned some being around Tomoe and being one himself. There was something about Riku’s expression that made him curious as to what happened.

“Well, I was just walking down the street to take a stroll as I usually would in the evening. Tonight though, something felt different, like something good would happen. As I was walking, there was a man on the opposite side of the street, gorgeous blue eyes and he had hair that was two-toned. It was black and blonde. However, he walked into one of the lamps and he gave himself a bloody nose. Shizu-nii, the scent was so sweet, and it reminded me of my mom’s cooking while I was human. My heart started racing, and god, he was so beautiful.” Riku laid his head on his knees and closed his eyes. Just thinking about this made his heart race again and he couldn’t help but smile.

Shizuma laughed and placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair a little bit. If there was something that Shizuma knew a lot about, it was love. “Riku, it sounds like to me you have a crush on this guy. Let me tell you a secret though, he’s my great nephew and if you ever, and I mean ever, hurt him. I will personally hurt you. Though I know you’ll take great care of him. You take care of everything you’ve ever been interested in. I’ve never talked to Asuma about you or Tomoe before, so he doesn’t know anything about you two yet but, would you like me to introduce him to you?”

“No, no that’s okay! I’ll just, I’ll just watch from afar. I-I don’t feel confident enough in approaching him. He’s gorgeous, and I don’t even know if he’d be interested in me just because I’m a guy and the fact that I’m a vampire doesn’t exactly help either.” Riku’s face feels like it’s on fire and he buries his face further into his knees and tries to calm his racing heart again. If this is love, it fills him with warmth but he isn’t sure if he’ll ever feel ready to move things further.

“Sure Riku, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. Though I can tell you for a fact that you’re beautiful too, and Asuma would definitely like you too, if you’d give it a chance.” Shizuma ruffled Riku’s hair again before returning to put the broom away and start dinner. Human food didn’t necessarily have a taste to them, but it helped sustain their energy until they could feed again. They never fed more than once a month to keep suspicions down and not attract attention. What would happen if anyone ever found out and started talking, it would cause an uproar and it made Shizuma shiver.

“Thank you Shizu-nii. I appreciate you helping me figure out what these feelings are. Asuma’s lucky to have someone like you related to him. I know I’m lucky to have you and Tomoe-nii here to help me through life.” Riku turned his head to flash a smile and stood up to grab a book off of the shelf to keep him occupied until dinner was ready. If there was anything Riku enjoyed more than food, it would be reading. The worlds that you could travel to all because of words was amazing, and it kept him engrossed that he would finish a book before he even knew it.

That night, Asuma was going through book shelves trying to find a book to get his mind off of the gorgeous man that he saw on the streets. What he found wasn’t a book to read, but an old family photo album. He took it back to his room and started flipping through the pages. There were pictures of people he supposed were his grandparents, great grandparents and so on and so forth. Flipping through the album, one picture in particular stood out, it was as if he’s seen this person before but he couldn’t figure out where. He took the picture out of the album and went to ask his parents about who this mysterious man is.

Asuma comes to find out that the man in the photo is actually one of his ancestors who ran away from home and never returned. Once he heard that the man was called Shizuma, it clicked in his mind who it really was. Asuma knew Shizuma as the convenience store clerk who worked the overnight shift. Since Asuma was in there quite a lot, it was only natural that they got to know each other and they got along extremely well. There was a lot that they had in common and now knowing that they were related in some way, it was just one more thing that he could enjoy.


	2. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuma opens up to Asuma about his life, and Asuma always surprises him.

“Shizuma! Why didn’t you tell me we were related?” Asuma ran into the convenience store at his usual time, stopping in front of Shizuma and pouting. He was so excited to know that they were related and he was so excited to figure out how. Shizuma was always smiling and it made Asuma smile as well. His mother always told him that smiles were contagious, and now he could agree with that statement.

“Well, I wanted to keep it a secret a little bit longer. Though I suppose I should tell you how now that you know. My shifts almost over, wait for me and we’ll get some ice cream?” Shizuma smiled and started cleaning things up, sweeping the floor and placing items back on the shelves where they belong. If there was something he enjoyed about his job, it would be the schedule. He would get done slightly earlier than Tomoe, this way he can go home and cook dinner for his mate. Though Asuma always helped time pass by quickly as well with his energy and non-stop chatter.

“Sure! I’ll wait for you outside then. It’s so nice I would hate to pass up any time to spend in the fresh air.” Asuma waved his hand and stepped outside of the sliding doors and looked up at the darkening sky. The colors were breathtaking, there was a mix of pink and blue and it reminded him of cotton candy. He always enjoyed sweets, and anything that could remind him of them made him hungry. His stomach growled in agreement and he chuckled.

Shizuma sighed slightly and put the last of the cans on the shelf before calling out to the store owner that he was done for the night and that he was leaving. He walked outside and looked to the side to see Asuma smiling up at the sky, he quickly took his phone out and snapped a picture to send to Riku. His caption probably didn’t help the situation, but he didn’t necessarily care. _Isn’t he an angel?_ He typed and sent the picture off quickly.

“Asuma, are you ready?” Shizuma smiled once Asuma seemed to come out of his daze and started heading down to the local ice cream parlor. The ice cream there was delicious, or so he was told, and it was pretty cheap as well. The only bad part about being a vampire is that all human food didn’t necessarily have a taste. Though just being in Asuma’s company, he was sure he could enjoy it anyway. Spending time with family was the best way Shizuma could pass the time, and if he wasn’t with Asuma, he was with Tomoe and Riku. It made him feel whole, and he knew he would never lose this.

Asuma followed closely behind, his hands shaking in excitement. He finally could ask this person so many questions and hopefully most of them would be answered quickly. He was so excited he could barely contain it, and just the thought of having a distant relative that he could be close with made it better. He didn’t have any siblings, but if he could call this man his brother in some way, he would take it. It made him feel complete as if something was missing that he didn’t know he needed.

Once they got to the parlor, they both ordered their preference of ice cream and sat down in the corner where it was a little more private. Considering the conversation topic, it was definitely necessary. Shizuma was about to unveil something about himself that he never thought in a million years that he would have to explain, but here it goes. If it doesn’t happen now, it may very well never happen.

“Asuma, you know we’re related. How do you think we’re related?” Shizuma took a small bite of his ice cream, trying to hide his disgust of the bland flavor. He ordered one of the sweetest flavors, yet there was still no flavor for his palate to taste. It’s something he just had to live with, and he knew it.

“Well like, a long distance cousin or something? I mean, we have the same last name and everything so like, I don’t really know. The only thing is, my parents told me that you disappeared a long time ago, but you don’t look any different now than you do in the picture I found.” Asuma dropped his gaze slightly and reached into his pocket to take out the photo and place it on the table. “It was in an old family album, and I just got curious because this picture, it looks like you. Though it’s slightly different due to the clothes you were wearing in it.”

“Asuma, listen to me. This conversation, it is private. You cannot tell anybody what I am about to tell you. If you do, I will have to disappear again. That is something I would never want to do. I love it here, and I love that I can have family again. The way that we are related, I’m your uncle. Though the time I was alive, was over 500 years ago. I am only alive today, because I was turned into a vampire by my mate. A mate is the equivalent of what you may call a husband or a wife. Although it is more absolute than that, my mate is someone very dear to my heart. Asuma, you must promise me, you will never say anything to anybody about this. Not even your parents, your lover if you have one, or your closest friends. This is not to get out, or it could get you hurt, or worse, killed. I would never, ever want something like that to happen to you. You are very precious to me.”

Shizuma finished his confession and waited for Asuma to freak out, or scream, or something that may make everything he’s ever built in this town, vanish in the blink of an eye. What Shizuma didn’t expect, was an excited Asuma who swore on his life that he would never tell anybody what he was just told. He understands what a secret is and what it means to a person.

“Shizuma, never in a million years would I say anything. This is important to you, so it’s important to me. Thank you for telling me, though calling you uncle is a little weird. I’ll probably never refer to you as uncle, so nothing will really change. Now onto the topic of vampires! Tell me everything that you can! What’s it like being a vampire? Do you drink blood? How can you go out in the sunlight? What’s your mate like? Tell me, tell me, tell me!” Asuma’s practically bouncing in his seat and can’t stop the smile spreading across his face. He’s so excited and he can’t help but smile.

“Okay, okay I’ll tell you. Just, calm down a little bit okay? Never, ever call me uncle please. It would be very odd to hear that coming from you. Being a vampire, it’s very difficult, but only because we need to hide our existence. Though it does definitely make things easier, we don’t really need to sleep, so there’s quite a few things that I have mastered in my life that have made passing the time very enjoyable. We do need to drink blood, though it is only once a month, and only when we find someone who we think is worthy to keep our secret and be our donor. I can stand being in sunlight for a few hours at a time, but after that my skin feels itchy and it cracks some so I must go back inside.”

Shizuma smiles and opens his phone to check the time. Once he sees he’s late from returning home he sends a quick message to Tomoe telling him he’ll be late. He’s sure this conversation can go on forever, but that doesn’t quite bother him. He enjoys the warm and bubbly person in front of him, and he will forever cherish this moment.

“My mate, he’s older than me. He’s a pure-blooded vampire and he has been alive for 700 years. He’s amazing and he takes very good care of me. It took him a year though to properly court me and ask me to be his mate. I knew what he was after the first day, but I waited for him to tell me. That’s another story for another time though. It’s getting late, and I must return home to make dinner. Maybe someday I will invite you over and you can meet my small family.”

Shizuma stands and gives Asuma a hug and smiles at him before leaving the parlor. He spots Riku in the distance and lifts his hand in a wave before disappearing in the opposite direction towards their apartment. Shizuma is in such high spirits nothing can make his mood sink, and he looks forward to spending much more time with Asuma and hopefully finally being able to set up Riku with him.

Asuma sits down for a while longer and finishes his ice cream before leaving the parlor to head home. After everything that happened today, he’ll be surprised if he can even sleep. Hearing about something that you’d only see in fantasies was amazing. He couldn’t wait to learn more, and finally meet the man that saved his family. Maybe one day he’ll find someone who will love him just as much and he can be happy for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so invested in this AU right now, I'm already working on chapter three. After today my time to write will cut down some due to work, but I plan to at least finish chapter three before I disappear for a few days.


	3. The Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When another vampire seeks out Asuma's affections, what will Riku do?

Riku watched Asuma and Shizuma talk for what seemed like forever. There was just no way that Riku can let Asuma go though. He was gorgeous, and he smiled like an angel. Shizuma sent him that picture of Asuma smiling at the sky, it felt like he had died and gone to heaven. There was just something about that smile that made Riku want to be the reason behind it, all he had to do though was get the courage to talk to him.

Once Asuma left the parlor, Riku followed behind him silently. He needed to protect him, at all costs. If any other vampire in the neighborhood smelled how sweet his blood was, then he would have to fight. There was no way he would let anyone touch what belonged to him. Riku froze for a second and scratched the back of his neck before shaking his head and following again. _Those kinds of thoughts are for when I finally have the courage to even talk to him._

Asuma does notice when someone is walking behind him, but it doesn’t bother him. Plenty of people live around him, and it’s not such a small town either. Though when he turns his head slightly and notices the gorgeous man he saw the night before, he can’t help the blush that spreads across his cheeks and the smile that shows on his face. He turns back and keeps his face straight ahead as he walks home. He didn’t want another incident where he runs into a pole and makes a fool of himself in front of someone so amazing.

The same pattern happens for about a week, everything is going smoothly and there haven’t been any incidents. Asuma always blushes when he catches the same person following him, though he believes it just to be coincidence. He doesn’t know his name, but if he did, he would definitely ask this person out on a date within the first few minutes of talking.

Riku’s phone rang and when he saw Tomoe’s name flash across the screen, he answered it without thinking. “Tomoe-nii, what’s up? You don’t usually call unless it’s important.”

“Riku listen, Ida’s in the area, and I don’t know where. He’s gone on some sort of rampage, so please watch out for him. You know how he gets sometimes, when he sets his sights on something, he doesn’t stop until he gets what he wants.” Tomoe sounds out of breath, and hangs up the phone quickly.

Riku curses himself for taking his eyes off of Asuma now, and when he spots a man with magenta hair walking next to Asuma, his blood nearly boils. Nobody should ever get close to what’s his. Many vampires have targeted Asuma and backed off because of his looks. He’s too innocent for his own good and nobody would want to ruin his life. It seems every vampire walks away besides Amatsu Ida.

“Ida! There you are! Tomoe and I were worried that you got lost coming over.” Riku plasters a fake smile on and approaches the pair. He would not stand to leave Asuma alone with Ida for one second. If Tomoe’s assumption was correct, then any second Ida would attack and there would be an issue.

“Oh Riku I am so happy that you found me! I was lost, I was trying to ask this young man for some directions, but I seem to have made him uncomfortable.” Ida’s smile was wicked, and it made Asuma shiver. He didn’t like the look on this man’s face and he wanted to get away as quickly as possible.

“Ida, leave him alone. Tomoe said he’s on his way over to come get you now. So just stay here and wait like a good person, okay? I’ll just escort this young man somewhere else. I’ll be back to the apartment soon.” Riku took Asuma’s hand and attempted to walk away from Ida, but before they could get far enough, Ida grabbed onto Asuma’s hand and pulled him back into his chest.

“Now, now Riku, that isn’t such a good idea. We wouldn’t want this human getting away from us now do we? It’s almost that time of the month, and I can’t quite hold myself back right now. His blood smells so delicious. I can see why you’ve taken a liking to him. Is it because you want him to be your donor for this month? You know how much I like a good challenge, even if it means I have to hurt you.” Ida smiled again, and this time Riku wasted no time in punching him square in the face, effectively dropping Asuma’s hand in the process.

“Asuma, please listen to me. Of course you don’t know me, but I do know you. I will take care of him then come and explain everything to you. In other words, please for this moment, get away from here.” Riku trapped Ida in a head lock and held him to the ground. Before Riku could say anything else, Asuma nodded and ran in the opposite direction. Riku let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Ida I swear, if you ever lay your hands on him again, I will personally kill you with my bare hands. I intend to court him and mate him, so if you know what’s good for you, you will leave this town and don’t return until you have controlled yourself.”

Just as Riku was letting go of Ida, Tomoe and Shizuma rounded the corner and sighed with relief. If they knew Ida well, it could have ended with Riku in extreme pain, if not worse, dead. That wasn’t something they could ever live with.  Tomoe grabbed Ida by the collar of his shirt.

“Tomoe, I swear. I didn’t mean to. I was just looking for someone to feed on, the thirst is increasing and I can’t control it.” Ida pleaded, but Tomoe could see the wickedness in his eyes. If there was something Ida was good at, it would be that he was very persuasive, but after 700 years, Tomoe was unaffected.

“Ida, I will personally escort you out of town. Riku, I will be back. Please take care of anything that has happened. I will make sure that Ida doesn’t disturb us again for a long while. Shizuma, please look over Riku for the moment. I will be back late, so please don’t wait for me.” Tomoe kissed Shizuma quickly on the cheek and took off with Ida in tow.

“Shizu-nii… He was bothering Asuma. I had taken my eyes off of him for just a moment when Tomoe-nii called and next thing I knew, there he was. I told Asuma I would go explain, so please allow me to do that. It is my fault he was put in danger. I need to fix this as soon as I can.” Riku pleaded with Shizuma, and all Shizuma did was nod and wave his hand, heading back to the apartment.

Riku took off in the direction Asuma took, so when a hand grabbed his and pulled him into an alley, he wasn’t expecting Asuma to be there. Riku did a double take before caressing Asuma’s cheek gently. He wasn’t usually affectionate towards anyone but his family, but right now, the situation called for it.

“Asuma, are you alright? I apologize deeply for what you had to go through.” Asuma closed his eyes and leaned into Riku’s touch, placing his own hand on top of Riku’s and intertwining their fingers slowly. He couldn’t understand what he was doing except that it felt right.

“I’m alright, now would you mind explaining things? I’m very confused as to why someone as beautiful as you would save me. Though I should thank you for showing up like a knight in shining armor.” Asuma smiled at the fantasy reference but he couldn’t be happier than he was at this moment.

“First, my name is Riku, Yagami Riku. I should be the one thanking you for existing. You are like an angel and it feels as if I have died and gone to heaven.” Riku slowly pulled his hand away from Asuma’s face, but kept their hands interlocked together. “If you would do me the honor of allowing me to take you to dinner one night, I shall explain everything that has happened here tonight.”

“I will say yes to your dinner date. Thank you for saving me Riku.” Asuma kissed Riku’s cheek gently and let go of his hand. He took out his phone and handed it to a confused Riku. “Please enter your number so I can talk to you more. You’re very interesting and I’d like to get to know you better.”

Riku took out his own phone and handed it to Asuma to do the same. He entered his number slowly and handed the phone back. If vampires could blush, his face would probably look like a tomato. “I’ll send you a message later with the details? Please get home safe, Asuma.”

“Thank you again, my knight.” Asuma smiled and started off towards his house. Tonight was exciting, and he couldn’t wait to learn more about Riku. Especially about how Riku knew who he was and what had happened tonight. He could tell things were tense, but he didn’t want to make Riku uncomfortable already by asking so many questions. That night, Asuma fell asleep with a smile on his face, and dreams of a knight who looked like Riku saving him on a white horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* another update already?! YES. i have become so invested in this au that I've finished chapter three already and I may have chapter four done tonight or tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is in progress and on its way in a couple of days~ So please be patient with me, and if you can't, be welcome to yell at me on tumblr at helllllllo-melllllllo (that's 7 l's tbh lol) Thank you for reading, and enjoy this ride~


End file.
